


The Sole Exception

by brayswyatt (orphan_account)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love/Hate, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brayswyatt
Summary: Set on an alternate timeline, one thing still persists: Seth Rollins' hulk-sized ego. However, said ego would soon be put through the wringer, much to the chagrin of Sasha Banks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all i have no idea what the hell this is so i'll leave it up to you to determine that for me. this is my first time writing a fic eVER which will explain the obvious lack of Talent. anyways!!!!! idk where this is going tbh (probably my own death) but join me on this journey and we'll find out together ......... ;) i'd also like to quickly add in that the focal point of this story isn't only Sasha and Seth's relationship; the growth of their relationship is the key to a much bigger arc,,,,.,..wow,,...scaRy

There wasn’t a soul walking the planet who was a bigger bastard than Seth Rollins. His beliefs were simple, with a tinge of his gigantic ego stitched to it: those who looked down dreaded looking up at greatness, which of course, was him. No one was worthy or capable of claiming his right or left side. Seven billion people, and yet no one with the ability to be on par with him. Really? It was quite ridiculous, to the point where it almost frustrated him. At times, he nearly caved into the notion that the top was a lonely place, a place only made for one.

 

However, Seth was a man that never gave himself the chance to think twice. This would hold true when he saw the chance to make an example out of an oblivious Roman Reigns in front of a ruckus crowd. Of course, it was quick work. A run to the ring, a jab at the ropes, and a pedigree to the mat equaled a considerably deep sleep for Roman. The highlight of the entire affair came when Seth hoisted up what he rightfully believed to be his: the WWE Universal Championship. His quest to reclamation was one that consisted of one man and one ending: Seth Rollins as Universal Champion.

 

Once the festivities of pummeling Roman Reigns were over, Seth graced his way backstage. It was clear nothing was going to stop him--except, maybe, the sudden appearance of Sasha Banks who stood a good few inches from his face. He was astounded by her sudden pop-up, but also increasingly aggravated by her closeness.

 

“I’m pretty certain no one gave you a front-row seat next to my face, so I highly advise you take a few steps back,” Seth said, clearly annoyed.

 

Though Sasha was baffled by his entitlement, she took a step back with a leveled face. “Well, that’s the thing isn’t it? You’re pretty certain about a lot of things until it’s standing right in front of you.” She paused for a minute, allowing Seth to study his current situation and come to the realization that he was actually the one in her way. Once she picked up on his recognition, she dropped her head and let out a rather half hearted snort. “Look, I've got a match to get to; Charlotte's ass is in dire need of kicking. So, if you could move yourself.”

 

Stunned by his own slip-up, Seth absent-mindedly moved to the side as Sasha brushed past him. His gaze followed the bright hue of her hair until there was a considerable amount of distance between them. “Yeah… I think you’re the one in dire need of kick-” the abrupt ring of his phone cut his discreet sentence short. When his eyes read the name of the caller it was clear they were either pleased or pissed.

 

“In my office. Now.”

 

Clearly, it was the latter.

 

***

 

A deep breath was taken before Seth latched open the door to Triple H’s office.

“Hunter, let me explain-”

 

“What the hell were you thinking? Did I tell you to run down there like a bat out of hell and beat the ever-living crap out of Roman?”

 

“No, but he was-”

 

“Right. However, you still deemed it a good idea and pursued it anyway. Now, my question for you, Seth, is where do your intentions lie?”

 

Deep down, Seth viewed all of this as a big overreaction. How many times had he beaten people up, down, left, and right on behalf of The Authority without consent with no issues? Too many. “I don’t know how much clearer it could be, but if it isn’t clear enough, my intentions lie here. They lie in the hands of The Authority,” he affirmed, no hint of doubt to say otherwise.

 

Hunter eyed him down intensely from the corner of his desk. “Your actions tell me otherwise. Pull something like that again and the time for talking will be left at the door.”

 

Seth took that as his cue to get the hell out before his words became reality. Suddenly, the confinement of being in his locker room seemed much more appealing. Similar to the “bat out of hell” reference Hunter made, Seth quickly made a beeline for his locker room.

 

***

 

Almost as if fate had been screwing with him, the door was locked from the inside out. It wasn’t until after fifty failed attempts of fiddling with the doorknob that Seth noticed the note taped to the door.

 

_I’m the one in need of being kicked?_

_Looks like tonight just isn’t your night. :-)_

 

In a sudden fury of rage after everything that happened, an extensive episode of screaming and violent superkicks to the unyielding door ensued. Seth eyed down the note that now laid on the ground from the impact of his outburst. It didn’t take long for it to be ripped to shreds. If she thought it was funny then, she was in for a rude awakening. Seth suddenly stormed through the halls, intent on finding Sasha Banks.

 

***

 

On his way to the production area, where he recently had an ever-so colorful encounter with Sasha, he noticed that her match against Charlotte was still unfolding due to the million of TVs scattered all over the place. This obviously meant he’d have to wait for Sasha to take her sweet time while he discreetly waited to give away the rest of his sanity. He huffed rather loudly and continued to trample along.

 

As he made his way into the production area, he found a place to settle in and attempt to get comfortable. His arms crossed as he stared rather unenthusiastically at the TV. However, as seconds progressed to minutes, he found himself intrigued by the match transpiring before him. Of course his conviction would never see the light of day, but he was quite impressed with Sasha’s abilities; the way she moved within the ropes, how she exuded poise almost as well as he believed he did.

 

He’d gotten so lost in the narrative of the match that he had to counteract the grin that nearly surfaced once Sasha’s arm was raised in victory. After spending a few minutes of watching Sasha’s psychological prowess, it became difficult to keep his fading flame of rage lit. He forced himself to envision the way Sasha approached him, how she had the audacity to lock him out of his own locker room. However, when Sasha emerged through the curtains, it was more like he had to feign anger.

 

Sasha didn’t even notice Seth until she was nearly out of the production area. This was seen as a perceptible insult to Seth. Afterall, he deemed himself the man whenever he got the chance. Suddenly, that familiar flame of anger began to ignite.

 

“Hey!” Seth hollered.

 

Oblivious to who called after her, Sasha turned to face a newly agitated Seth Rollins. Despite his menacing stance and deathly glare, she simply scoffed.

 

“I see you got the note.”

 

“What’s left of it, you mean.”

 

“Oh, wow, look here! ‘The man,’ Seth Rollins, can actually rip paper without straining a muscle. How’s about a round of applause?”

 

She had wit. A strong sense of wit that nearly stole a laugh from his lungs. It seemed he was spending more time veiling himself than anything else.

 

“Look, can you just do me a solid and unlock the damn door? If you’re right about anything, it’s that it hasn’t exactly been my night.”

 

It was quite the rarity to see such sincerity from Seth, and Sasha was no dunce when it came to fathoming that. Her eyes narrowed, carefully studying the look of tribulation that now rested on Seth’s face.

 

“Fine, but there’s a condition.”

 

“Of course there is,” he muttered as his arms flailed and his eyes rolled.

 

“You’re buying me dinner.”


End file.
